Big Baby
Big Baby is a very big doll with one eye that hangs loose. He was the minor antagonist, later protagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2010 film Toy Story 3, sequel to the 1995 film Toy Story. He was once one of Daisy's toys, before he, Lotso, and Chuckles were lost, and came to Sunnyside. Toy Story 3 Big Baby is seen in the trailer throwing Mr. Potato Head into the sandpit and shutting him in. Also when he opens a door, Losto says that he'll find being donated was the best thing that ever happen to him. He is Lotso's right-handed henchman, thus making him 3rd-in-Command, if one ignores Ken who is 2nd-in-Command, to Lotso. Background Story (Pre-Sunnyside) Before Big Baby, Chuckles, and Lotso would wind up at Sunnyside Daycare, they once belonged to a little girl named Daisy. Daisy loved both Chuckles and Big Baby equally, but the one she loved most of all was Lotso. Although Big Baby can't say for himself, he knew how much Daisy adored Lotso, and he was once a very good friend to both Chuckles and Lotso. One day would sabotage whatever friendship they had: One day, Big Baby alongside Lotso and Chuckles were forgotten by Daisy when she went to eat lunch and afterwards she had fallen asleep and thus, abandoned them. So the trio waited day in and out for Daisy to return to them, but after awhile, and one rainy day, they gave up waiting and went back to Daisy if she wouldn't return to them. By this time, it was too late (i.e., for Lotso) because he was replaced by another Lotso, and thereof, Lotso lied out of bitterness and jealousy to Big Baby that she replaced him when in all actuality she replaced Lotso only. Big Baby wanted to return to Daisy because he still had affection and love for her as she had for the toys, but Lotso insisted that she didn't love them anymore, so she replaced all of them. The trio then left Daisy and hitched a ride on the truck. The three then arrived at Sunnyside, after being flung off the truck that rainy night. During Lotso's Monopoly of the Daycare When Lotso had corrupted the other toys, and thus became the leader of Sunnyside, he hired Big Baby as his third-in-command and muscle. Big Baby's job was to capture toys who tried to escape, i.e. when they were busted by the night watchman, The Monkey, and put them in the box for the remainder of the night. Big Baby also could turn his head at irregular angles so nothing could escape him. At the climax of Toy Story 3, Big Baby learned the truth when Woody told Big Baby that Daisy didn't replace either Big Baby or Chuckles, just Lotso, Woody tossed the locket heart to Big Baby with an inscription that said: "My Heart Belongs To: Daisy." Remembering Daisy's name and realizing the truth, Big Baby called Daisy "Mama" out of affection and disgusted by this, Lotso angrily told him off again that Daisy doesn't care about Big Baby (which is still a lie), and broken the heart. This made Big Baby start weeping a little, then Lotso told him that, and the other toys included, they were all just hunks of plastic, garbage that was waiting to be discarded, and promptly jabbed BIg Baby with his walking stick and calling him stupid for ever still feeling affection for his previous owner. Big Baby had finally gotten sick of his boss's lies and deception, so Big Baby had turned traitor and snatched up Lotso, and then threw him in the dumpster to presumably give him a taste of his own saying, and then shut the lid, ignoring Lotso's pleas. He then promptly blew Lotso a raspberry, and allowed Andy's toys to escape. By the end of the credits, Big Baby is still presiding in Sunnyside, with Ken who was second in command made the leader of Sunnyside along with his girlfriend, Barbie, and has a much happier life, as a result. Trivia * The scene in which Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster may be a direct reference to Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, in which Darth Vader throws Darth Sidious (Emperor Palpatine) into the reactor shaft of the 2nd Death Star. * Big Baby could be the same type as Babyface from the original Toy Story. * Big Baby's name is also the name of the villain in Action League Now!. * Big Baby's name is also the nickname of Boston Celtics forward Glen Davis. Gallery Big Baby Remembering.png Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Villains from sequels Category:Dolls Category:Objects